Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for measuring fine particulates in the vicinity of a motor vehicle with an optical receiving device. The invention further relates to a fine particulate sensor for determining the particle size of fine particulates for a motor vehicle with an optical system.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Fine particulate sensors, in which a sample space inside a housing is tested with an optical system are known. In this context, active ventilation must be carried out and/or the sample space must be cleaned repeatedly to remove residues from the sample space.